Kim Possible: Vampire Wars
by dragonfang33
Summary: Kim Possible Vampire the Masqurade Crossover, when Kim becomes a Vampire, she must take on a deadly Sabbat Cult, while hidding her new powers


Kim Possible: The Vampire Wars

BY Dragonfang33

Synapes: A crossover between Kim Possible, and Vampire: The Masquerade. When Kim suffers the Embrace, she must try to live a normal life while keeping her new found life as a Kindred a secret

Key Terms

Embrace: The act of turning a Human into a Vampire

Kindred: Vampire

Camarilla: A global Vampire organization created to enforce the Masquerade, made up of 7 Vampire Clans

Sabbat: a powerful, and barbaric collection of two rouge Vampire clans, the complete opposite of the Camarilla

Masquerade: The practice of hiding Vampires from Humans

Childe: a recently turned Vampire

Sire: the vampire that turned the Childe

Cast of Characters

Heroes

Rhone: a Tremere Vampire, and considered the most dangerous of all Camarilla assassins, cold and at times emotionless

Kim Possible: a recently embraced Toreador Vampire, teen hero, and head cheerleader who must learn the secrets of her new Vampire life style

Villains

Zion Fireclaw: the leader of the Middleton Sabbat Sect, seeking the Eye of Blood, a powerful Vampire talisman, capable of elevating its wielder to the status of a god.

Tiren: Zion's mysterious chief lieutenant, member of Clan Tzimisce

Other Characters

Ron Stoppable: Kim's best friend, and sidekick, also a Ventrue Vampire

Alec Moonstar: The Prince/leader of the Camarillia in Middleton

Introduction

The Embrace

Location: the Middleton Gardens

It was the night the fiery orange haired girl had longed for, Josh Mankey, was to her the finest catch ever, and for Kim Possible that was saying something.

The moon seemed to show the joyous twinkle in Kim's green eyes, as the couple entered the restaurant. The Middleton Gardens was one of the fanciest restaurants in the entire city. The couple took a seat in a section that was concealed by a curtain.

"This is really nice Josh," Kim said, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress, "but why are we back here?"

"You'll soon see Kim," Josh said, coldly. Suddenly, Josh lunged at Kim quicker then she could dodge, the only things Kim felt were two sharp fangs dig into her neck, followed soon after by her life being literally drained from her. In the space of a few minutes Kim fainted from the loss of blood, as death's cold hand began flowing all over her.

Kim's lifeless body fell to the ground, she watched as Josh wiped the blood from his lips, before he slit his own wrist.

It wasn't long till Kim felt the cool drips of Josh's Vampiric blood on her lips.

As Josh removed his bloody wrist from Kim's mouth, he watched as she began to feel the Embrace come over her, the Beast that all Vampires have inside them welling up. Then, as Josh gazed at his new progeny, he realized that if the Prince or any member of the Camarilla found out that he had Embraced someone with out permission, it would be his head.

Location: Middleton Hospital

The plan was perfect, all Josh had to do was lie about Kim's injury, and he was off the hook, or so he thought.

The dark figure moved down the hallway, as though he was gliding on air, he was dressed in black from head to toe, his hands covered by a pair of black biker gloves. His dark brown hair was combed, but not neatly kept, his red eyes were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses, tied to his back was a Katana sword.

Rhone made his way toward Room 317, his long black trench coat floawing in the wind that he generated as he walked.

The Vampire Assassin paused outside the door, and gazed in on the proceedings.

Dr. Michael Possible was still yelling his lungs out at Mankey, for failing to keep his "Kimmie Cub" safe.

"And how could you let that dog bite her." Possible shouted

"I said," Josh replied, "I managed to scare it off." Suddenly Dr. Possible's wife Alice walked up.

"The good news is that she'll live, but the marks on Kimmie's neck don't look like they were made by a dog." A young blonde haired boy looked out the window of the room, and waved his hand.

Rhone suddenly kicked the door down, a 9mm hand gun clasped in his right hand. He fired one shot into Alice Possible's arm, and another into her leg. As quick as lightning itself, Rhone kicked Michel Possible in the stomach, sending him across the room.

Pulling a wooden stake from his jacket, Rhone hurled it at Josh, and managed to catch him in the heart. Mankey fell over, his immortal body paralyzed, taking another stake from his jacket, he hurled it at the sleeping Kim, catching her in the heart as well.

"You know," Ron said, placing his hand on Rhone's shoulder, "you think you could be, I don't know, a LITTLE LESS VIOLENT." Ron was cut off, as Rhone reached fro the sword on his back.

"I mean, ah," Ron said, cowardly, "good work."

"Glad to here that," Rhone said, changing the subject, "I'll take the girl, you take the Sire."

"Uh, yeah," Ron replied, "what about the Drs. P?"

"Don't worry," Rhone said, "they'll live, and won't remember a thing." Rhon lifted the paralyzed Kim from the bed, as Ron lifted Mankey.

"Out the window," Rhone said, "by now security's bound to be in route, and besides the Prince is waiting." Rhone leapt out the 3 story window first, landing in one of the near by trees, with Kim still on his back. Ron followed close behind, and the two Vampires vanished into the evening.

Stay tuned for Chapter I: Sabbat


End file.
